Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing systems and methods that use extended gamuts and extension colors.
In order to print using colors other than the printer's permanent colors that are used for all print jobs, or the vast majority of print jobs (e.g., colors other than the printer's permanent colors of red, green, blue (RGB); other than cyan, yellow, magenta, black (CMYK); etc.), such as orange, green, blue, etc., some printers include an additional housing (sometimes referred to as the 5th color housing, or Xth housing if more than 5 are enabled) that holds replaceable printing modules (sometimes referred to as a customer replaceable unit (CCU), 5th color module, spot color module, or imaging media cartridges) that are separate from the permanent color printing modules. This allows users to selectively use one or more extended gamuts by switching the replaceable printing modules, which can be done seamlessly in minutes. However, the fifth colorants (spot colors) are more expensive than the printer's permanent colors, and the majority of customers will not know when to use the extra colorant.
Historically, customer usage of extra colorants/toner is very limited due to the extra cost and setup required to turn on the additional color selectively. Also, going back to the document creator to have them embed color selections takes time and is not efficient.